empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Toaster Empire
The Toaster Empire The Toaster Empire is the source of all resources(Despite what Savi says >:D). They also have a formidable military. Very few organic lifeforms are in this empire. The others are machines. Background The Toaster Empire was formed when the first toaster was introduced. The toasters multiplied and grew in numbers. One day...a careless scientist dropped a chemical onto a toaster. Bringing it to life. The toaster multiplied itself many times. The toaster recreated the chemical and brought life to other kitchen appliances, growing in diversity. The kitchen appliances were discovered, but they eliminated the threat quickly. Fearing they may be discovered once more, they relocated to a distant planet. There, they could improve their technology without the fear of being discovered once more. Fleet/Technology The Toaster Empire has improved a lot since they moved to another planet. The Refrigerator Dreadnought X2II is a newer dreadnought model. It is a fearsome ship, with dozens of plasma and laser cannons. It has outstanding armor, with an energy shield AND a physical shield. The dreadnought, however, has difficulties maneuvering. So that means if it gets stuck in an asteroid field, they have a big disadvantage. The Toaster Battleship TI-92 is a battleship model. It has devastating firepower and has decent speed. It's armor is great as well. The Blender Artillery Cruiser CR-012 is an artillery cruiser. It has massive amounts of firepower, fast speed, but weaker armor. It has a great range, so it is normally at the back of the fleet. It also has cloaking devices.The Microwave Frigate BTX is a frigate with strong armor, and decent speed. It's firepower isn't the greatest, however. The Oven Destroyer H2-94 is a ship with high firepower, slow speed, and decent armor. It's primary weapon is capable of disabling a ship's power. It does take a while to charge, however. All these ships are equipped with hyperspace technology. The Cup Corvette TX-2 is a very fast ship. It is maneuvers well, and it has decent firepower and armor. Each ship has a weakness. Each ship does carry starfighters, intercepters, and bombers. The Fork-16 Starfighter is fast, decent firepower, decent armor, and high maneuverability. It is the most commonly used fighter. The Spork-9 Interceptor is very fast, decent firepower, low armor, and very high maneuverability. It is the most commonly used Interceptor in the fleet. The Bottle-32 Bomber is slow, massive firepower, high armor, and low maneuverability. It is the most commonly used bomber. Down below on the ground, Spoon Artilleries are used to bomb enemy fortresse Knife Anti-Aircraft guns are used to take down enemy planes. Smaller Refrigerator Tanks are used for taking down defenses. The soldiers are equipped with railguns, grenades, all sorts of weapons. The Toaster Empire's technology CAN survive in space. All of the ships are equipped with shields. The machine soldiers are advanced models and can operate in any terrain, including space, since they do not need to breath. They are very intelligent, and can think on their own. They do not have unlimited energy. They need to recharge every few weeks. They cannot be shut down unless they run out of energy. They have built in weapons, and are made out of tough material. They are quite costly, however. One battle machine costs a fortune. They do make about 100 machines a day. The Battle Machines are made out of applitoarigerenderium. However, the Toaster Empire is best at defense, and their security is very high. Allies Allied with FFTLE(Frost) and Abendrm Empire(Queen Seashard), in the alliance UKAIF. All of the other alliances are considered neutral. Resources Think of anything. This empire has it. This empire sends supplies to other empires as peace offerings. This empire prefers to stay peaceful, and this is the only way they can think of doing it. Category:Empires